


you are special to me, to us.

by winterbliss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Ori, Peter - Freeform, Queen Kwon Boa as their teacher, are their children, bit of bullying issue?, idk too why i came up to this, parents!ongniel, rooney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbliss/pseuds/winterbliss
Summary: what if rooney, peter and ori are actual kids.





	you are special to me, to us.

It is an eventful day in the Kang household one Monday morning. Daniel woke up to his alarm and moved to the other side to find his husband who is no longer there. He must've been woke up earlier than usual and is currently preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Daniel gets up and stretched his arms and legs, it’s going to be a long day at work again. But before heading out, he bent down to kiss the forehead of their new family member.

 

Daniel dragged his feet towards the kitchen and found his husband setting up their breakfast. As per usual mornings of a wedded couple, Daniel sneaked his arms around Seongwu’s waist and nuzzled his nape. Seongwu smiled and leaned against his husband's touch.

 

“Good morning, honey.” Seongwu patted the younger’s cheek.

 

Daniel lifted up his head, pouting, meaning he is asking for his morning kiss. Seongwu just shook his head and pressed a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips.

 

“Good morning to you too.” Daniel smiled.

 

“Okay, you have been pampered now. Can you please wake up Rooney and Peter? It’s their first day today better not to be late.” Seongwu requested.

 

After sneaking another peck from his husband, Daniel headed towards his daughters’ room. “Good morning, young ladies. Wake up now, we need to prepare for your first day in school.” Daniel said as he went to the side of the bed. The two girls get up and stretched their arms out at the same time. Daniel chuckled at the cute sight.

 

“Good morning Daddy.” Rooney and Peter greeted.

 

“And good morning to you too.” Daniel kissed their foreheads. “Come on, wash up. Papa is waiting for us to eat.” He scooped the girls by his arms both sides and went to the dining table.

  
  


They ate happily especially the girls who are very excited on their first day in school. After breakfast, Daniel prepared for his work while Seongwu is helping their daughters to get ready. After ensuring the girls are fine, Seongwu proceeds to give their lunchboxes.

 

“Okay. All set? Is there anything left behind?” Seongwu said while panting, it’s day one and it is still early in the morning but he never felt exhausted like this before.

 

“No, Papa. We’re fine.” Rooney said.

 

Seongwu smiled. “Okay. That’s good.” He squatted down to meet his daughters’ eyes. “Have fun on your first day okay? Listen very well to your teacher and don’t do anything that may harm you okay? Also make new friends. Sounds nice right?”

 

“I’m so excited Papa, I can’t wait!” Peter squealed in happiness.

 

“I know baby. You will do great right? Don’t forget to finish up your lunch.” Seongwu added.

 

The girls nodded and Seongwu hugged them both and pressed kisses on their foreheads. He stood up to give reminders to _another big baby_. “Please take care of the girls okay? Make sure that they will be fine before heading to school.”

 

“Alright. I will do that honey, don’t worry. I got them.” Daniel said.

 

“Okay good. Take care on your way.”

 

Daniel gave him a disappointing look. “What?” Seongwu asked.

 

“You forgot something.” Daniel whined. 

 

Seongwu just rolled his eyes and cupped his husband’s face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Daniel lips moved upward incredibly satisfied. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Seongwu replied. “Now go, you’ll be late.”

 

“Bye Papa!” The girls waved at him.

 

“Bye sweeties.” Seongwu turned back to the kitchen to clean the mess after their breakfast when he heard a crying from their bedroom. He sighed. It’s going to be a long day for him too.

 

~o~

 

Daniel and his daughters are now in front of their school. He is so much nervous. Is he the one going to school? He looked down at his girls looking for some sort of anxiety on their faces, but there’s _none_. They looked very happy and excited to be in this new environment. It somehow gave Daniel a relief that there will be no problem since they are nice smart kids.

 

“Are you sure you are going to be okay?” Daniel asked.

 

“Daddy, we’re fine. See! there are a lot of kids here. We are going to have a lot of friends!” Rooney said in a cheerful manner.

 

“That’s my girl. I guess I am just worrying on nothing. Have fun my babies.” Daniel hugged them once again.

 

“Take care Daddy. See you later!” The girls walked hand in hand towards their classroom and Daniel headed for his work.

 

~oOo~

 

Arriving at their classroom, the girls are fascinated by the colors inside, different books on the shelves, art materials, educational toys and many more. They are sure that learning here is going to be fun. The teacher went in and everyone sat properly and went silent.

 

“Good morning everyone. I am Ms. Kwon your teacher this school year. I promise you kids that we will be learning a lot and going to have fun. Are you guys excited?” 

 

“Yes teacher!” 

 

“Alright. Teacher introduced herself but she didn’t know you yet. Let’s introduce ourselves first so that we can be familiar with each other. Is that okay with you?”

 

“Yes teacher!”

  
  


Each and every kid stands up at the front and introduce themselves. It is now Rooney and Peter’s turn, they went at the front. And the class started to murmur with words like _“wah, they’re so pretty”, “they’re cute”, “they look nice”, “i want to be friends with them”_

 

The girls felt relieved by the comments of their classmates and start to introduce themselves.

 

“Good morning everyone. I am Rooney Kang. I hope we can be friends.”

 

“Good morning. I am Peter Kang. I hope we can have some fun together.”

 

The girls said enthusiastically but they notice the class went silent and some of them seemed confused. They didn’t know why. Did they do something wrong?

 

“Thank you. Rooney and Peter. You may now go back to you seats.” Ms. Kwon said. 

 

~o~

 

The whole class is fun. They learned new songs and dances, read somebooks and made papercranes. It is during their lunch when some of their classmates sit near them.

 

“Hi!” Rooney greeted.

 

“We are not going to be friends with you.” The kid said and Rooney gasped.

 

“Why?” Peter asked.

 

“It is because of your names!” They burst out into laughing.

 

“Why? What’s the problem with our names?”

 

“It’s boys’ name. You are girls but why do you have the names for the boys?” The other kid retorted.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with it! Our Daddy gave us those names.” Rooney demanded.

 

“Well your Daddy must be crazy for giving you names like that. It’s only for the boys, **boys only**.” The other sticked out his tongue.

 

Peter’s hands curled into fists. Good thing Papa Seongwu taught them to vent and count to ten before getting angry. Rooney grabbed her sister’s hand. “Peter just let them be. They are bad. Let’s stay away from them.”

 

Daniel is waiting by the gates for his kids excited to see his girls who gained a lot of friends but what he saw instead is his babies are just by themselves with a unamusing view on their faces. They look sad? Rooney and and Peter saw their father and runs to hug him.

 

“How’s your day girls?” Daniel asked but he noticed the weariness on their faces.

 

“We’re okay Daddy. We’ve learn a lot today. Our teacher is very nice and pretty.” Peter said with a weak smile.

 

“But why do my babies look so down?” He is worried because this morning they looked so excited but came back to him with those expressions.

 

“It’s nothing Daddy. We-we just missed you, Papa and Ori.” Rooney smiled.

 

Daniel sighed. There is definitely something wrong. He will just let it slide for now and talk about this later with his husband. He helped the girls to hopped in the car and went home.

 

~o~

 

Seongwu is currently reading fairytale stories to their youngest when the door opened followed by his kids and Daniel carrying their bags.

 

“Papaaaa!” Rooney and Peter went to hug Seongwu. “We missed you. Hello Ori.” The girls proceeded to kiss their sister.

 

“I missed you too. How’s school?” Seongwu asked.

 

“It’s...great Papa.” Peter said and get off him. “We’re going to change now and do our homeworks.” Both of them kissed him on the cheeks and went to their room.

 

Daniel put down the bags and sat beside Seongwu, he leaned down to give his husband a peck and cooed Ori who is happy to see her Daddy back. “Is there something going on?” Seongwu asked with worriness on his face.

 

“They said that school is fine but I definitely think that there is something other than that. Honey, you see, they were so happy before going to school but now they looked so down. It is not just nothing.” Daniel sighed. “We have to talk to them this instant, I don’t like it seeing my daughters so uncomfortable like that. I’m not used to it.”

 

Seongwu put his hands on the younger’s shoulder. “We are going to talk about this. We are going to fix whatever it is before the day ends. It hurts me too seeing the girls like this.”

 

Daniel gave him a smile and hugged him tight. “Ah. I’m so lucky that I’ve married you. I may end up being a bummer in the rest of my life.”

 

“Same for me.” Seongwu laughed but then Ori started to cry. “Get off me now. Ori must be uncomfortable by your hug.”

 

“Why? Ori don’t you love Daddy?” Daniel pouted.

 

“It is because your hug is suffocating.” The older chuckled causing Daniel to knit his eyebrows.

 

“Wash up and I’ll put Ori to sleep and then we’ll talk to the girls.” Seongwu ordered him to change his clothes and proceeds to their bedroom.

 

~o~

 

After settling down the other things, the couple knocked to their daughters’ room and went inside. The girls are now playing with their toys. “Oh. Papa and Daddy, you’re here!”

 

“Are you now done with your homeworks? Why didn't you came to me or Daddy so that we can help you?” Seongwu asked.

 

“It’s fine Papa. It’s easy. Teacher only asked us to draw our family.” Rooney and Peter showed their drawing proudly to their parents.

 

“Wow. You drew us really well. Do you want to be an artist someday? You will be a great one.” Daniel is so proud with this little achievements of his daughters.

 

“Maybe. But I want to be singer.” Peter said. “Me! I want to be like Ms. Kwon. She’s so pretty.” Rooney added.

 

The couple chuckled. “That is going to happen someday. Trust me.” Seongwu ruffled the head of the girls who started giggling.

 

The couple looked at each other to open up the topic earlier. Seongwu is the first one to talk. “Sweeties. Your daddy said you looked down after school. Is there anything wrong?”

The siblings looked at each other hesitating to answer. They might worry their parents if they will tell them what happened earlier, it’s not that all of their classmates are making fun of them, they also made friends though but those bad kids teased them.  


Daniel hold their hands. “Please don’t be afraid to tell us anything. Papa and I are always here to listen. I know there is something bothering you babies.”

Rooney looked at her Daddy and decided to tell what happened earlier. “D-daddy, honestly earlier there were boys…”

“What? Boys? Why? Why are they after you? Did they hurt you or something? What are their names?” Daniel raged in anger.

“Hey, Daniel. Calm down, you’re scaring them.” Seongwu helped his husband to cool down.

“Sorry. I can’t take it when someone is taking advantage of my daughters, especially boys? Okay. You can continue.”

It is now Peter who continued. “Well, Daddy earlier when we were eating lunch, there are bunch of boys who came and teased us.”

“Why baby? What did they said?” Seongwu asked.

“They said our names are weird. We are girls but we have names of boys.” Rooney replied sadly.

Seongwu turned his head to Daniel whose mouth is hanging open. He sighed because it is the younger who picked out those names. Let’s say he made a bit of mistake there when he came up with those names.

“Girls. It is Daddy who gave those names. Well, honestly out of excitement I gave those names to you and Papa Seongwu is not present so that was happened. Rooney is a star soccer player and Peter is Spiderman’s real name. Isn’t it cool?”

Rooney and Peter frowned at their Daddy’s statement. _Why would it be cool?_ They are girls though. Daniel shut his mouth and doesn’t know what to say after so he shifted his eyes to the older for him explain further.

“Babies. What Daddy is trying to say is your names are after famous and successful people. Those names are special. He didn’t mean to hurt you. Look, there are also girls whose names are Alex, Cris, Drew and other names usually for boys only. Do you get what Papa meant?”

“Yes.” The girls replied.

“But really, we are very proud of you that you didn’t fight back with those bad kids. You handled them well.” Seongwu smiled.

“Papa you said we should count from one to ten first because it is better." Rooney said.

“That’s right. I am very proud of you. You are nice and pretty young ladies. I am sure you made some friends already?”

“Yes we are! They are nice and pretty too!” The two happily announced.

The couple chuckled feeling relieved that their babies are not left behind. “That’s great. From now on don’t hesitate to tell us something that is bothering you okay?”

“Yes Papa and Daddy.” They hugged and kissed their parents. “We love you.”

“We love you more.”

 

~o~

Later that night, the couple are lying facing each other. Daniel’s hands on Seongwu’s waist while the other is brushing the lies forming on Daniel’s forehead. 

“Do you think I’m a bad father?” Daniel asked.

“What makes you think of that?” Seongwu raised his eyebrows.

The younger averted his eyes away from Seongwu. “The girls are suffering because of me.”

Then Seongwu’s hands came down to touch his cheeks. “No, honey. You didn’t do anything wrong plus the girls said it’s fine they have made other friends.”

“B-but-”

“Oh no buts. You came up with those names. Though it’s odd, but they hold meanings to you.” Seongwu convinced him to look back at him. “You’re an amazing dad, Daniel. Believe me.” 

Daniel is moved by the statement of his husband and leaned closer to give him a slow, soft and loving kiss. “Ugh. I love you so much. Thank you.” He hugged the older so tight.

Seongwu chuckled. “I love you too.” Daniel lifted his face again and peppered kisses all over his face. Seongwu is laughing and begging Daniel to stop.

“Why? You don’t love my kisses anymore?” Daniel pouted.

“No. If we are this noisy. Ori will woke up, you are not the one who will stay up all night putting her back into sleep again.” Seongwu retorted.

“Sorry honey. I can’t get enough of you. But I will help you with anything even if it is having no sleep because of Ori.” Daniel said.

“Fine. I love that but I don’t want that to happen either. Come on let’s sleep.”

  
  


~o~

Rooney and Peter are now talking with their new friends during their break when one of the bad boys from yesterday went near them again. Rooney is terrified but Peter said it will going to be okay. “H-hi.” The boy muttered.

“What?” Peter asked.

“I am very sorry yesterday. I am sorry we teased you.” The boy reached out his hand to give two cupcakes for them. “Here, as a peace offering.”

Peter took the cupcakes. “Thank you. Don’t do that to us again okay?”

“O-okay.” The boy replied. Peter smiled and shook hands with him. “Let’s be friends?”

The boy's eyes widen and is now blushing, Peter don’t understand why. It is not hot today though.

“O-okay. S-see y-you later.” They boy ran and muttered to himself. “Wah. She is so pretty.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! ^^ I'm a beginner writer so this type of fics is what I can write so far. Sooo there, I came up with this idea, what if Rooney, Peter and Ori are actual kids? I didn't even see this coming too. I am actually hesitating to post this because I am not confident about my writings. But if you ever read this, I will be very happy and thankful for coming here.
> 
> Suggestions, opinions and criticisms are fine so that I can improve my writing skills. Your comments and kudos are very well appreciated. Thank you. <3
> 
> By the way, Ori is sooo cute. Welcome to the family! ^^


End file.
